Isoelectric points of about 16 mouse enzymes from various tissues were determined by preparative isoelectric focusing column. Strain variations of isoelectric points of some mouse enzymes were detected. We attempted to use isoelectric point determinations as a means to detect new genetic variants in mice that were not identified previously by electrophoresis.